All of You
by TaarnaT
Summary: This is a stand alone piece of filthy, filthy MFM smut that popped into my head and would not get out. Takes place in Neverland, were Emma and Hook/Killian are put into a very strange situation by Pan. Pretty raw and graphic, so please read the intro in case it's not your thing.


I Need All of You

So, I'm working on some new additions to my "Trying Something New" series, but this is a stand alone smutty weird little thing. I don't know what's wrong with me, but it popped into my head and I had to write it down. (Just when I thought I couldn't write something any weirder or dirtier.) There are a few "poor Hook" feels, some Captain Swan angst, and a lot of very dirty, very graphic MFM sex, with Emma getting very thoroughly fucked. Might be slightly dub-con, though more due to Peter Pan being a weird little shit than anything else. Also, if anal and dp (which I've never read in a CS smut story before) freak you out, I'd probably say this isn't for you. But if Emma being happily taken by two horny versions of our favorite pirate sounds intriguing, give it a go.

Also, the set-up is a little shaky, but really, if you read the warning and you're still interested, I'm hoping you'll let me slide for that.

"Bloody hell, Pan. Don't you tire of tormenting me?" He had strayed just slightly behind the rest of the group, and had come face to face with the adolescent demon yet again.

"I have to say, Killian, I am impressed. You told Emma about Baelfire, bared your soul and told your sad little secret to get them back together. Followed her all over this island like a lost pup. I'd almost say you do love her... But she doesn't seem to love you, does she? Won't even discuss her feelings while I've got Henry. Maybe she's just using you, Pirate." He spat the last word out, and the hurt in Hook's face was unmistakable.

"She's a tough lass," he said with a sad smile. "Wouldn't be the one for me otherwise."

"Do you really think she could care for you? Knowing what you are? Would she have loved that naive navy lieutenant and the cocky captain he became until you let yourself be consumed by anger and grief? Could she really ever love the ruthless Captain Hook? And if so, which one? Killian or Hook?"

The pirate didn't answer, couldn't answer. She probably couldn't love either of those men, but he really wasn't any of them anymore- he was both. Sincere, driven, lonely, frightened, hopelessly in love and endlessly self-hating. "Doesn't matter. I will do whatever she requires of me. Lay down my life, if I must."

"Hard to win her when you're dead. I expected more from you."

"What the hell?" Emma's green eyes stared, first at Pan, then Hook as she stumbled into the clearing. "What's going on here?"

"I was just discussing you with the dear Captain, savior. He seems to think you could grow to love him." Pan shook his head. "Such a fool, even after all these years. One little kiss and he's willing to die at your feet." Emma stared at Hook, but he wouldn't meet her eyes, wouldn't see the rejection he knew to be there.

"Enough with the games, you little shit. I'm not thinking about my love life. I'm here for Henry."

"Ah, now I see: you hope she'll choose you when it's all over, is that it? Rescue her boy like a hero and she'll fall into your arms." Pan laughed, a cruel smile playing on his lips. "She would be disgusted by you if she really saw both sides of you in black and white. What do you think, savior? If you had to rip your dear captain in half, which side would you keep? Why do you really keep him around? Let's find out, shall we?"

Before she could answer the work went dark and she felt herself falling, landing hard on a plush bed in an empty room with no doors or windows. Across the room from her were two men- their faces almost identical. One was younger, more carefree, with an earnest expression on his face. And two hands. The other's eyes were haunted and rimmed with kohl, his expression hungry and distrustful, and a hook instead of a left hand. Both of them were naked, scars covering the muscular torso of the elder and good god damn, her eyes couldn't help but be drawn to what they were packing. He really wasn't kidding about that whole "when I jab you with my sword" thing. She realized with a start that she was naked too, and their gazes were glued to her as they raked their eyes over her form. "The fuck?"

"Welcome to my little dream dungeon. Go ahead, Emma. Choose." Pan's voice. "Choose one of them, or neither. A quick hard fuck with Captain Hook the pirate or a sweet night of lovemaking with Killian Jones, the man who loves you."

"I am not fucking anyone, you little pervert!" She yelled, her anger melting into terror as she watched them both clutch their chests in agony and heard Pan laugh. "Then they'll both die. Makes my life easier. Hook can get you off the island, maybe, in exchange for- well- you know what." Hook's eyebrow rose suggestively as he clambered to his feet. "Killian will love you unconditionally, but he'll never be the rogue that does it for you. And he probably can't save you." Killian stared at her, love, longing, sorrow mixed in his gaze.

"I can't. I can't choose." She yelled.

"Swan," Hook said from across the room. "You can do this. You can win the game."

"How?" She whispered, no longer even worried about their nudity and trying to figure out how to keep from destroying the man she, well, loved. She'd never said it out loud, but there it was. She loved him too and had planned to act on it once Henry was safe again. But she loved the man she knew- the combination of Killian Jones and Captain Hook that could make her smile and blush with both a dirty innuendo or a sincere compliment.

"Emma." Killian this time. "Let us have you. Both of us."

She thought. Would that work? If she didn't really choose- if she gave herself to both halves of the man, there could be no question who she loved. She loved them both. She had to try.

"Ok," she whispered. "Both of you."

For a moment, they both stayed where they stood: playful, passionate Killian Jones and devious, vengeful Captain Hook. She was going to fuck them. Both of them. Together.

And that little weirdo was probably even going to watch. Her body started humming of its own accord, anticipating what was to come. It had been so long since she'd been with a man, and now she was about to, essentially, fuck two. Or, well, two ridiculously attractive versions of the same man.

It should feel wrong, but she couldn't help but want it.

Killian crossed the room, drew her into his arms and kissed her, hands gently brushing back her hair to cradle her head. "I love you," he whispered against her lips. "It's going to be ok, darling. This is how we stay together." She grasped his cock and began to stroke him as they kissed, enjoying how he moaned into her mouth. She pressed her body against him, molding her curves to his strong frame.

Meanwhile, Hook began to approach from across the room. He arousal bobbed against his stomach as he lazily stroked himself, watching the lovers kiss. As Killian began to move his hands from her hair down her body, Hook made his move, spinning Emma out of Killian's arms and into his own. Pawing at her breast with his good hand, he nipped at her neck while Killian trailed his fingers over her arms from behind. She moaned, and Killian wrapped his arm around her and began to skim his fingertips over her silken folds while she stroked Hook's cock. "Is she wet yet?" Hook asked his counterpart. "Gods, Dripping." "Ah, I knew she's always wanted us."

Emma wanted to hide. It was true.

Killian took her hand and led her to the bed, then laid down on it and pulled her to sit on his face, diving his tongue in as soon as she straddled him, 69 style. "Oh, Gods Emma, you taste amazing love," he groaned as he lapped at her. She was about to take Killian's cock into her mouth, but Hook moved to her face, shoving his hard cock against her lips until she opened for him and began to suck. He gripped her head and began to thrust into her mouth, groaning as she took him in. "So good, lass." He growled.

She was having trouble concentrating, the pleasure from Killian's efforts causing her to falter in her movements as she attempted to suck Hook's cock. The pleasure was so intense, and she felt herself getting closer with every knowing swipe of his clever tongue. "Come for me, love," Killian whispered. And she did, heat shooting through her as she moaned around Hook, laving her tongue over him as she rode out the aftershocks.

Hook slid himself out of her hot mouth and and helped her to the bottom of the bed, spinning her so she could suck Killian's cock as he remained reclining on the bed. She hummed around him as she took him in, moving her mouth up and down as the two men watched. "Good girl," Hook said as she felt his presence move behind her, cock pressing at her wet folds. As she took Killian's cock into her mouth, Hook timed his thrust perfectly, so they were both filling her. She gasped, his size taking her breath away as it stretched her and was rewarded with a gentle slap to her ass. "Keep blowing him," Hook commanded. "I want to watch you suck his cock while I fuck you."

She shouldn't be turned on by this, but it felt so damn good. Hook's throbbing length sliding deep inside her as she took Killlian into her throat, their combined grunts and groans sounding loud in the quiet room. Killian tangled his hand in her hair, watching her suck and lick his cock like she was worshipping it, his hips rising to meet her hot, wet mouth. "So bloody tight, Swan," Hook groaned, hips slamming into her over and over. "You want to fuck her for a while?" She heard Hook ask Killlian, to which the other moaned "Gods yes." Hook drove deep into her a few more times, then pulled out, Killian moving her forward to let her impale herself on his cock. They were perfect copies of each other, and Killian filled her just as perfectly. Hook moved to the side of the bed, pulling her head towards him so he could thrust into her face again. She could taste herself on him, and it shouldn't be so goddamn hot... But it was.

"You love this, don't you?" Hook purred. "Sucking us, fucking us, a cock buried in you tight cunt as you suck me clean." She moaned, and both men chuckled. "You look so bloody beautiful, Emma," Killian reached out to trace his hands over her erect nipples as he looked at Hook. "You have to do it. Its the only way, and I can't. This feels plenty good. And besides, I know you fucking want to, ya bastard. You always loved it."

Emma had no idea what Killian was talking about until she felt Hook move behind her, pushing her forward so she was leaning her body over Killian as she rode him. Killian pulled her forward, sliding out so Hook could slide back into her pussy and fuck her hard from behind, then slide out again so Killian could slip back in. The different angles, and knowing two men were fucking her pussy made her moan louder. They continued to alternate for a few more turns until Hook plunged his fingers into her after pulling out, the drew her slick wetness back through the cleft of her ass as Killian pushed back into her pussy. Hook lined his cock up at the tight ring and began to push into her. She'd never been with two men before, and she cried out as Killian continued to work his hips upward as Hook began to take her ass doggy style, slowly stretching her tight puckered entrance until he was buried inside her. "That's it, darling. We're going to fill you up. That's what you want, isn't it?"

And despite her initial reservations, it WAS what she wanted. Hook fucking her ass while Killian fucked her pussy, both of them sheathing their cocks in her to the hilt as she moaned and screamed for more. "Oh god, yes, fuck me!" She cried, the pleasure almost too much.

"Killian, you should see this," Hook growled as he stared down at where both men were stretching her open. "She's so fucking wet."

"Oh, Gods, I know," Killian moaned. "I can feel it."

"She fucking loves it," Hook chuckled as he drove himself deeper. Emma moaned more and more, unable to keep up with the barrage of sensations and their dirty conversation.

Killian pulled out, and Emma went to whimper before realizing that Hook was lying back, keeping her ass wrapped around him as he moved her onto her back atop him. He began to thrust his hips up, seating himself deep, as Killian watched Hook fuck her ass for a few moments. Her cunt was literally dripping, her release running down to coat Hook's cock as it slid in and out of her tight hole. "Oh, Emma," Killian murmured, reaching out to draw a finger through the wetness and tracing it over her clit as he stared at the erotic sight in front of him. He leaned down to lick at her clit some more, and Hook growled from under her. "Fuck, Jones, you're making her ass even tighter."

"Can you hold out?" Killian asked, clearly lookin past a thoroughly distracted Emma to Hook.

"Yeah. Do it."

Killian plunged three fingers into her pussy as he licked and sucked and Hook continued to rock in and out of her ass. Emma didn't know if she could take it, her legs held in the air by Hook's hand and hook as Killian brought her closer and closer. Her ass stretched almost painfully by Hook's rock hard cock, filling her in a way she'd never had before. "Oh god, I'm so close," she whined, pleasure coiled tight in her belly. "Mouth or cock?" Killian asked, continuing to tease her clit with his tongue.

"Cock!" She screamed, no longer embarrassed and fully aware of how she wanted to come. Killian sat up and thrust himself into her soaked folds, taking her hard and deep as he watched her writhe in pleasure, their two cocks filling her up. "Oh fuck," he groaned, watching her lithe body take them both balls deep, her mouth open and gasping as she threw her head back. He rubbed his thumb over her clit and she shattered into a million pieces, coming hard around both of their cocks as they fucked her. Her screams of pleasure filled the room as she let the waves wash over her, walls clamping down on the men inside her. "Fuck, Swan," Hook ground between clenched teeth. "I know. So tight and wet," Killian agreed, as they felt her body take them even deeper. She wrapped her legs around Killian, "Don't stop." She moaned as they both picked up the pace, beginning to chase their own releases. "God, don't stop." Hook's namesake was pressing into her hip as his hand steadied her other side, his thrusts fast and brutal as he pounded into her. She gripped Killian's shoulders, pulling him down for a sloppy kiss as he pumped into her pussy, whispering in her ear.

"Gods, love, you feel incredible. You're so wet and tight and scorching hot. You don't know what it does to a man to know his woman loves fucking him."

"She's my woman," Hook growled from under her.

"Our woman." Killian said. "The only one that's ever loved both of us."

And maybe that was why it didn't feel wrong- she did love him, all of him- the good and the bad and everything in between. She wanted the man who held her and believed in her, the pirate who wanted to ravish her. She moaned loudly as they both took her.

"Do you want to switch spots?" She whispered in Killian's ear, drawing his earlobe between her teeth. "There's no reason why Killian Jones can't fuck my ass while I make love to Captain Hook."

Both men moaned loudly, hearing exactly when they needed. One: to let go and know she wasn't going to run, the other: to finally have love again after centuries. They both pulled out, and Emma spun around, taking Hook's face in her hands and kissing him with more raw emotion than he'd ever seen. She stared into his eyes as she slid her wet pussy onto him. "I don't care about your past. I love you. All of you." He fisted his hand in her hair as his hips met hers, kissing her back without restraint. She broke the kiss for just a moment, feeling the hesitation behind her. "Fuck me, Killian. You have my heart, now make my body yours."  
She heard him growl as he pushed into her ass, the growl turning into a long moan of "ooooh fuck" as he felt how tight she was. "Oh my god, Emma," he groaned as she began to thrust into her, slowly at first but harder and faster as she moaned through her and Hook's passionate kissing. They both began slamming into her furiously, love and lust taking the three of them together. She moaned against Hook's mouth, arms holding him close as his hips rose to meet hers. Killian was fucking her ass hard now, grunting and cursing as he watched his cock disappear between her round cheeks as Hook filled her pussy. They were both so big and hard, and she was getting close again her moans louder as the sensation of being so goddamn full overwhelmed her. "Oh god, oh god," she moaned. "I love you. God help me, I love all of you!" Tears sprung to her eyes as they thrust into her. "Come inside me. Both of you. I want to feel it," she moaned, teetering right on the edge.

"Swan." Hook kissed her deeply, thrusting harder into her as he chased his release. "Take us with you."

"Aye, Emma," Killian grunted as he pounded her ass, "Come with us."

She was so close, so full, and suddenly she was careening off the edge, shaking as she came hard and her walls fluttered and tightened around their cocks. She felt Killian explode first, hot cum filling her ass as he pumped into her. Moments later, Hook thrust into her once, twice, so deep she felt him come too, his release dripping down his cock as he moved in and out of her, letting her walls drain them both dry. Killian slipped out first, then Hook, all three of them rolling onto the bed. She nestled into Hook's chest while Killian wrapped his arm around her waist and spooned her from behind.

"Holy shit." She breathed, and all three of them laughed breathlessly.

"Aye, lass." Hook moved a lock of hair from her face.

"You were incredible." Killian ran his arm down her side.

She felt herself drifting off to sleep, waking with a start in the clearing in the forest. It seemed like mere minutes had passed. Her leather-clad pirate was lying motionless next to her. "Hook? Killian?" Her voice sounded small, her fear overtaking it as she worried she'd failed. "Aye, love. It's me. All of me." He turned to her, eyes bright as sapphires. "I told you I'd never seen you fail." They rolled into each other's arms, and he covered her body with his, kissing her until they had to break for air as a pulse of magic shot across the island.

"Emma Swan, my love, you saved me."

"Captain Killian Jones," she whispered. "I was so afraid."

"Bravo, savior. I don't know how you did it, but I am impressed. You really are something special. I haven't had this much fun in years." Pan leered at the couple, and Emma shuddered thinking that he'd probably been watching everything. Ew.

"Piss off, Pan," Hook spat out. "We beat your sick little game. Now give us the lad or get out of here for today."

Pan laughed. "I'll give you this moment, pirate. And i'll even reward your... creativity with another map tomorrow. See ya around." With a rustle of leaves he was gone, and Emma pulled Hook's lips to hers again.

When Snow, Charming, Tink, and Neal finally found them... They were halfway through round two.


End file.
